


Bringing Her Paradise After Dark

by jubilantfray



Series: The Paradise After Dark [2]
Category: The Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilantfray/pseuds/jubilantfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine and Peter's "date" where he teaches her the names of flowers - what might have happened as their date continues and the sun sets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Her Paradise After Dark

The sun was starting to set, but it was still warm. Not overly warm like it had been earlier in the day when he was traipsing her through the weeds and calling them flowers.  The trees providing their canopy cast a long shadow as the day drew to a close. She could hear the sound of children laughing in the distance, but could not see them. The din came from over the hill on the other side of the creek bed from where they sat reclined in each other’s arms on the yellow blanket in the tall grass.

“I do so want children,” Katherine whispered to him.

“I know 30 children you can claim,” Peter whispered back to her referring to the wards at his school, the ones whose laughter they could hear.

“Do you want your own children, Peter?” she sighed and glanced up at him.

“Yes, if life turns that way, then yes, I do want my own children,” he said nuzzling her neck with his nose.

Their courtship was happening fast. Katherine wanted a husband and Peter was all too aware of that. Not that he minded. He wanted a wife as well and Katherine would make a fine companion. What he did mind was his concern that Katherine was playing a game with him and with John Moray. However, holding her tiny body in his arms, the feel of her weight pushing slightly against him had him not thinking too much of a game involving Moray. He could see the crest of her breasts as she breathed in and out, when she laughed and when she sighed just now. He thought of what must lie under the rest of the many layers she adorned herself in. Her hands wandered over his arms, lacing and unlacing her fingers from his own, tracing designs through the slight bit of hair that grew over his wrists. Being intimate like this was not unusual for lovers or spouses, but they were neither, at least not yet he hoped.

“How many children would you like, Peter?” Katherine said quietly. She gazed up at him again waiting for his answer. Her nose turned up slightly, but it was the smallest, most endearing nose he had ever seen.

Peter felt bold with her, like he did not need to be reserved in his answer. “As many as my wife will allow me,” he said bending marginally to kiss the tip of that perfect proboscis.

 “What if your wife only has one child? Will you be disappointed?” she wondered, a line growing between her brow as she pondered how he might answer.

“That would not prevent me from trying to make another every night for the rest of my life with the woman that I love,” he replied. Katherine giggled and blushed slightly. That would have caused most men to pause, but it further fueled Peter’s sudden growing lust for this woman.

Peter sat up slightly and rested back on his elbows. Katherine repositioned herself to where he was reclining against him, her back to his chest. He could see the crest of her milky white breasts even better now and felt a slight jump in his pants. She drew his arms around her waist and cradled his hands in hers. Katherine’s fingertips danced slowly against his palms and her elbow brushed gently against his crotch. He wondered if she knew what she had done. He must have moaned or made a barely audible sound because Katherine turned and looked at him. The smile on her face was one of wonder and amusement. Peter surmised she knew exactly what she was undertaking and what it was doing to him.

“Katherine?” he sighed as her elbow grazed over his britches again.

“Peter,” she replied and turned to nuzzle his neck. She planted small kisses along his bounding pulse point. He held her tighter and began to stroke her hands in return. They were tiny in his, but they fit together well, even with fingers fully intertwined. “Kiss me, Peter,” she asked. He obeyed.

Their kiss was soft and sweet, lips pliable and parting slightly to one another’s probing tongues. It left them both breathless and him wanting more. Katherine’s chest heaved and Peter tried to regain composure. He could easily lose himself with her when he realized she was stroking his thigh with one of her hands and the other was encouraging his own hand higher on her bodice.

“Katherine?” he said again.

“Yes, Peter?” she sighed as she drew his hand to cup her breast. The tent in his knickers grew larger.

“Are you sure?” he said quietly, not moving, just waiting for her to stop their fast moving train.

“Touch me, Peter,” she whispered into his neck.

No longer able to restrain himself, he brought both hands to her ample bosom and cupped them together. She squealed with delight and he gently squeezed them relishing in the feel of her. His thumbs stroked over the skin exposed from the top of her gown. She sighed and pushed herself back harder into him stroking his thigh higher with each movement. He kissed her neck, nibbling on her pearly skin letting his desire and Katherine’s sounds lead his way.

His frustration of too much cloth in the way must have been reciprocated by Katherine herself as she began to loosen her bindings until his hands easily slid inside her bodice. He cupped and stroked her silky smooth skin. He gently pinched her hardening nipples and rolled them between his fingers. She moaned and sighed, and she writhed under his hands kneading her breasts like they were a potter’s clay. She placed her own hands over his and helped guide his way to her pleasure. She cocked her head and encouraged him to suckle on her neck and plunge his tongue in her ear. Her hand continued to stroke his thigh and he found himself sliding down so her hand would go just a bit higher each time.

With his hand under hers, he let Katherine lead him. Peter was shocked when she led his right hand out of her bodice and down her thin waistline. Katherine gathered her skirts up in her own hand and encouraged him to explore beneath them as she breathed “More,” to him.

Peter plundered her undergarments, not nearly as many layers as he had expected, but now that her skirts were raised and she was encouraging his access, he would not deny her or himself. His left hand continued its ministrations on her breasts, his mouth continued to lavish love on her neck, ear, shoulders, mouth, anywhere it could reach. And now his right hand explored her nether region. He slipped his hand inside her final layer of clothing, underwear from Paris he assumed and felt a soft shock of hair. He could not see it, but he assumed that it was brown like the hair on her head. His fingertips gently stroked the hair there and then he became braver and slid his hand further into her silky folds. He explored there with his fingers, feeling the crevices and caverns, the folds of skin and the bump that arose as he brushed his fingertips over it. Katherine squirmed and bucked her hips and finally, when he plunged a finger inside her moist cavern, she grasped his fully hardened manhood through its cloth covering.

Peter sucked in hard drawing air into his lungs as she held him. Katherine wriggled under his hand and he continued his attentions.  Her exclamations became more regular and heightened as he vacillated between dipping a finger, or two, inside of her and massaging her little bump with his thumb. His desire to fully take her overwhelmed him to the point of nearly trying, but with the grip she had on his manhood, he knew with slight movement of her hand, he may be walking around with embarrassingly stained britches the rest of the evening.

The sun set before them as they lay in the grassy meadow, his hands in her most private areas and hers encouraging him, and she cried out as she felt something she had only experienced with herself. Peter watched Katherine’s face contort with pleasure as she reached her peak and he fell even more in love with her at that moment. She lay panting in his arms, limbs limp at her side and he kissed her cheek.

“Thank you, darling,” she whispered to Peter.

“No, thank you. You looked like you were in paradise just then,” he said quietly to her.

“Paradise in your arms,” she cooed. She sat up then, gathered her clothing about her, straightening them and her hair. She smiled down at him, none aware that Peter was still hard as a rock and desperate in need of some relief. Relief that he would only get later, well after dark and after he delivered her back to her father’s home, relief that came in short jerking motions and that was spattered all over the trunk of the tree near where he had earlier pleasured Katherine Glendenning.


End file.
